


The Joke Goes On, The Meaning Dies

by LapisExilis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Ficlet, Gen, Loss, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Batman stands the Joker up."The ironic nature of our relationship used to be hilarious.Even the pain was a joke.It's too bad we stopped laughing"





	The Joke Goes On, The Meaning Dies

_The ironic nature of our relationship used to be hilarious._  
_Even the pain was a joke._  
_It's too bad we stopped laughing_.

He had been waiting in the warehouse for an hour. Sitting despondently on a crate, Joker threw a dramatic frown at the District Attorney, who was hogtied on the floor. Joker tapped his wristwatch, peering into the rafters expectantly. However, 15 minutes passed with only the muffled protest of the new D.A.  
Batsy, must have been running low on gas. The bored criminal flipped absentmindedly through today's paper.

Another hour passed.

Joker tossed the paper over his shoulder and left the dank building.

The news was boring as always. Today droned on about some fancy politician's affair, global warming, and the death of some billionaire.


End file.
